A typical residential house can be built with a wooden frame forming walls covered on an exterior of the house with wooden panels, such as plywood boards, which can then be covered with, for example, brick or siding to form the exterior of the house. The wooden frame typically comprises a plurality of wooden boards such as “two-by-fours” (also referred to as a 2×4s). A standard two-by-four defines a rectangular cross-section measuring 1.5 (1 and ½) inches by 3.5 (3 and ½) inches. The two-by-fours typically forming the walls of the house are commonly spaced apart at standard lengths, such as 16 inches on center with the 3.5-inch sides of the two-by-fours facing each other. In this arrangement, the two-by-fours define a cavity therebetween measuring 14.5 (14 and ½) inches wide and 3.5 (3 and ½) inches deep. The height of the cavity varies with the size of the rooms defined by the walls, but a typical eight-foot ceiling forms a cavity measuring 92.625 (92 and ⅝) inches long.
The cavities defined by the wooden frame are typically filled with insulation products at least on exterior walls of the house to prevent heat from entering or exiting through the exterior walls of the house between the two-by-fours. Typical insulation products can comprise fiberglass, such as glass wool, provided in a roll or as precut “batts” sized to fit in the cavity. This insulation is easily compressible but difficult to expand. Compressed insulation has a lower R-value, which is a measure of a material's thermal resistance. For example, one inch of compression of standard fiberglass insulation can reduce the R-value by as much as 25%. A higher R-value provides better insulating properties, preventing more heat from transferring through the material. The insulation can also be installed too loosely in the cavity, allowing it to collapse, sag, or fall downward within the cavity, or even can be difficult to install in the cavity in the first place due to the lack of rigidity of the insulation.